


I wanna be a billionaire.

by kurasio



Series: Twenty; twenty-one [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他偶爾覺得找不著正確對待李東赫的方式，想著他是需要照顧的弟弟，卻發現自己時常才是被照顧得妥妥貼貼著；但要想著應當要把他當作對等的存在時，下一秒他又撒起嬌來。





	I wanna be a billionaire.

李馬克從不知道那些原因。

是愛，是因為愛，李東赫黏膩地說。

時間可以改變很多東西，比方說讓李東赫從令人頭痛的小傢伙長成安靜又聽話的少年，偶爾，他是說。19歲的李東赫依舊很纏人，在鏡頭前鬧騰得很，像是需要很多的肌膚接觸以及口頭確認，才能滿意地待在自己的位置上安坐。鏡頭關起來時又第一秒站起來鞠躬，下班路上靠在誰誰肩頭按手機發愣，最後在黑暗裡閉起眼。

他們很習慣他這樣了，上下班模式切換迅速，連在兩個概念的隊裡都能迅速找到專屬於自己的角色。這是種才能啊，李帝努略帶羨慕地說。當事人聳聳肩，攤開雙手表示這無法學習也無需羨慕。李馬克的眼神越過人群，和他的相遇時像是確認，在點頭前就理解了意思。

是這樣的，以同事來說，他們的默契好得不得了；以朋友來說，卻還是有點尷尬。

李馬克把紙條對折再對折，丟在腳邊。

李東赫和他像是像是坐在光譜的兩端，個性太過迥異於是對那些天外飛來一筆的梗總是接得不及。愣在當場也是某種效果啦，每次關起門來開會時李東赫總用手撐著下顎，看著手上的筆記就是不抬頭瞥他一眼。他說抱歉，承認自己跟不太上且太依賴李東赫的機靈反應。

哎，反正我的作用就是要掉下去的時候負責拯救。李東赫總算抬起頭，和他對視了幾秒。李馬克突然覺得什麼堵了上來，他想反駁這個說法，卻又找不到對的說法。

我們楷燦是sense精啊，哥哥們老愛這樣說，然後那人就會挺起腰來微笑揮手，隨便就能逗得大家笑出聲來。

只有他知道那背後花了多少功夫。

他偶爾覺得找不著正確對待李東赫的方式，想著他是需要照顧的弟弟，卻發現自己時常才是被照顧得妥妥貼貼著；但要想著應當要把他當作對等的存在時，下一秒他又撒起嬌來。以一種黏糊的方式需求肢體接觸以確認某種他並不理解的事物，靠得太近，在他意識到的瞬間瞅著露出知悉的微笑，然後又忽地遠離。當他想要詢問，往往又在瞬間失去正確的語言。

李東赫問，你知道為什麼嗎？為什麼是你。

他說我知道，我應該要知道的，卻一點也猜不到答案。

其實也不是很難，李東赫把手插在口袋，他突然發覺幾年內他還是長高了許多，蓬軟的臉頰都消瘦下來。李馬克在心裡祈求他不要說，他還不需要那個答案。

不是現在。

然後李東赫就把那像是一件不痛不癢的小事說了出來。

馬克哥跟楷燦尼的episode，只有我們兩個知道的，說著又對鏡頭故作委屈地說馬克哥並不如我關心他那樣地關心我。他想他只講錯了寥寥幾件事情而已。

比方說這是只有你知道的，只有你。

李馬克說嘿我現在好像還可以忍受你，用一種玩笑式的口吻掩飾難為情，對他來說展現真心並不困難，直接了當卻很要命。李東赫說我愛你，一直想跟你說我愛你，那樣看向他時眼睛裡沒有躲藏，像是只是告訴他一件再平常不過的事情。他前進他就後退，婉拒了擁抱，接受擊掌。

李東赫說，你該練習得更自然一些才行。

他想他一點也沒說錯。然而自然的只有逐次增長的擊掌時間，無關緊要的小花樣。他知道李東赫的愛很多，他不是唯一享有這個儀式的人，卻又在這說不上是特殊的動作交換間保持著他們之間無二的特殊性。你需要對我多關心一點，李東赫裝作漫不經心，他猜他也不知道自己的秘密。

他在數不清第幾次李東赫嘗試將自己變成一隻八爪章魚攀上來的時候放棄了阻止。或者說他不想要那麼做了，李馬克眨著眼，把該說的話按台本說完，任他用有些突兀的方式輕拍自己的頸間，又找到他抬起來的手。李馬克想他們之間的試探總該有個盡頭，對他來說或許不是那麼容易，但既然要去做。

那麼也許是今天，他想，或是此刻。

你總是給我許多，許多，太多了，像漫溢開來的氣球。好像隨時要受不了，要爆炸了，要飛向天空消失無蹤。

為什麼呢，不知道啊，或許是因為愛嗎。

是的，是這個答案。

  
  



End file.
